creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Story of My Shadow
The story of my shadow, a conversation I found and wish to share. PM Name hidden 1: Wanna talk about it? PM Name hidden 2: I'll just tell you the story. PM Name hidden 2: And it's kind of one of the reasons why I've asked you so many questions. PM Name hidden 2: When I was little I had a room that looked off into a room that was never completely dark at night because it was facing the busy road. PM Name hidden 2: And there was a tall shadow that I would spot whenever a car drove by and I looked over. PM Name hidden 2: And no matter how hard I looked in the daylight there was nothing in the room that would cast the shadow of a man the size of the doorframe. PM Name hidden 2: I was scared, I was just young and I assumed it was evil. PM Name hidden 2: Eventually I forgot about it, and subconsciously made the habit of closing my door. PM Name hidden 2: One night, when my dad was out for the night with his girlfriend, I was going to bed at around 2 am after waiting for him for a long time. PM Name hidden 2: And when I went to sleep I heard growling and scratching at my closed bedroom door. PM Name hidden 2: We had no animals at the time, and it sounded like a vicious cat. PM Name hidden 2: Eventually it ended and I ran out the door and turned on all the lights. PM Name hidden 2: The next day there were claw marks in the door. PM | Edited 11:34:59 PM Name hidden 2: And the shadowy man started coming back. PM Name hidden 2: I was never bothered by the cat thing again... PM Name hidden 2: I forgot about him again. Eventually, spotting him here and there. PM | Edited 11:36:04 PM Name hidden 2: Then he came back around the time when mom's current boyfriend started verbally abusing her. PM Name hidden 2: He was always at my door and i even managed to see him straight on. PM Name hidden 2: It was like he was, I don't know, protecting me. PM Name hidden 2: I had an issue with a bad presence in the hallways, he stopped that really quick. PM Name hidden 2: He even respected my space and never went into my room. PM Name hidden 2: Eventually, I moved into the house I'm in now. PM Name hidden 2: He drifted a couple times and then... He was gone. PM Name hidden 2: I didn't see him for a while. PM Name hidden 2: But one night, and I just so happened to be upset, I felt like I had to go to my stairs. PM Name hidden 2: And he was at the bottom of the stairs. PM Name hidden 2: And I stared at him. PM Name hidden 2: And I said thank you. PM Name hidden 2: And I never saw him again. PM Name hidden 1: Oh... PM Name hidden 1: So that's why you said you wanted to see your shadow again... PM Name hidden 1: I was wondering what that post meant. PM Name hidden 1: You just made a random post about wanting to see your shadow. PM Name hidden 2: I really want to see him again. PM Name hidden 2: I'm really scared... Category:Weird